


Leviticus 20:13 (traducción)

by ExothermicDisaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Religion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExothermicDisaster/pseuds/ExothermicDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei Tsukishima es un estudiante de la Academia Willow Creek, una cristiana secundaria privada situada en una pequeña cuidad en Medio de Ningún Lugar, EE.UU., y no ha crecido con nada más que preguntas, dudas, y miedo a lo desconocido. </p><p>Pero nunca ha estado más inseguro de nada en su vida más de lo que está de Tetsurou Kuroo.</p><p>(Traducción al español de Leviticus 20:13 por MelissaWritesStuff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John 1:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era un punk. Ni siquiera un chico malo, cool y misterioso que hubiese sido un tanto interesante a lo menos. Tetsurou no era cool. No poseía un encanto misterioso. No había nada interesante sobre él, en lo más mínimo. 
> 
> Entonces porqué sigues pensando en él, ¿ah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “En el principio era el Verbo, y el Verbo era con Dios, y el Verbo era Dios.” Juan 1:1
> 
> (Capitulo original en inglés aquí: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3158324/chapters/6855833)

_Me cago en Dios._

“Sr. Tsukishima,” Repitió el Sr. Adair luego de aclararse la garganta, confirmando así que Kei no había estado escuchando cosas, y que realmente acababa de ser sorprendido escuchando música. De nuevo. _Jesús, apenas es lunes._

La última vez que Kei Tsukishima revisó, la habitación había estado inundada en silencio, rítmicamente irrumpido por el tic tac de un único reloj en el frente de la sala, y el meramente audible rugido de música proveniente de sus audífonos. Kei había asumido este era el caso por sólo un poco más, completamente inconsciente al llamado de su nombre hasta que fue muy tarde. Había estado hundido en su asiento, demasiado relajado, sin prestar suficiente atención mientras pretendía leer del libro de estudio frente a él. Se había sosegado a sí mismo en un falso sentido de seguridad, fijando la mirada estratégicamente en la mitad exacta de la página, exactamente a mitad de la sección de lectura que se les había asignado. El ingenuo se quedaba en la primera página. El confiado se saltaba hasta la última página. Requería un procrastinador experto para saber ir a la mitad de la sección. Si el profesor fuera a caminar detrás de él, la haría de oro.

Excepto que, el profesor no estaba detrás de Kei. El Sr. Adair estaba al frente, tratando de llamar su atención por sobre el resonante estallido de un bajo en los oídos de Kei.

Ahora que Kei finalmente había notado algo fuera de lugar, inmediatamente tiró de sus audífonos y forzó su expresión a algo mucho más temeroso de Dios.

“Lo siento, Sr. Adair,” Kei dijo en la calmada, respetuosa voz que había aprendido a usar desde que había balbuceado su primera palabra. “¿Ha dicho algo?”

“¿Puede dejar su reproductor MP3 en mi escritorio por favor?” El Sr. Adair dijo con una peligrosa sobre enunciación en sus palabras, como si tartamudear o equivocarse al hablar fuera a hacerle perder el temperamento por completo. Como si siquiera eso fuera peligroso. El Sr. Adair era así tanto intimidante como una página de la Biblia; en teoría, poderoso e importante, pero al final del día, lo peor que realmente podía hacer era darte un corte de papel.

Aun así, Kei no andaba buscando cortadas de papel, y pasó al frente sin más palabra, con los ojos de Dios y todos sus compañeros en él mientras depositaba su viejo y mierdoso MP3 en el escritorio del Sr. Adair. El artefacto de principios del 2000 ni siquiera funcionaba ya, no después de que su hermano lo tirase en la piscina cuando Kei tenía doce, e incluso entonces, había estado ya en camino a su retiro. Se había vuelto un señuelo, no era como si Kei fuese a entregar el iPhone en el cual había estado realmente escuchando música. No era la gran cosa durante el sexto periodo de clases, historia con El Sr. Adair, pero ser atrapado en los periodos anteriores y tener su fuente de música confiscada por el resto del día era terrible. Si Kei quería sobrevivir un día sin escuchar nada que no quisiese, el viejo reproductor MP3 era extremadamente necesario. El Sr. Adair carraspeo con autoridad. “Puede recaudarlo al final del día.” Kei se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

Por lo menos las cátedras de historia del Sr. Adair no eran tan malas. Historia era algo que Kei podía aguantar, y el Sr. Adair típicamente no divagaba del tema en cuestión, gracias a Dios. Era cuando cualquiera de sus profesores ponía al día a la clase en eventos actuales, o daba su opinión en la más reciente decisión de la Suprema Corte, describiendo en gran detalle como el fin de la sociedad civilizada estaba cerca, o cuando Kei estaba en su “clase de ciencias” (cómo mierda fue aceptado este currículo), o no lo permita Dios – alguien saqué el tema de la religión en sí, que Kei realmente necesitaba desconectarse.  

Desconectarse ayudaba a que las cosas salieran más llanamente. Si bajaba tarde a cenar y no escuchaba a su padre dar las gracias, más tarde podría terminar su tarea sin distraerse, preguntándose seriamente porque le pedían a Dios que se tomase el tiempo para bendecir un mediocre mac and cheese.

Si no escuchaba a su pastor hacer referencia al verso de Levítico en su sermón, no tenía que pasar horas pensando sobre porque ciertos trozos y piezas del viejo testamento eran por alguna razón aún relevantes cuando tenían el nuevo testamento ahora, y porque los únicos que eran relevantes sólo eran usados para ser cruel a otros, y porque era esa la decisión correcta de un buen cristiano.

Si no escuchaba a uno de sus profesores despotricar sobre cuán asqueroso era que otro estado más legalizara el matrimonio del mismo sexo, no tenía que quedarse hasta tarde encerrado en el baño, sentado completamente vestido en una bañera vacía con todas las luces apagadas, tratando desesperadamente acallar los pensamientos que amenazaban con confirmar que Kei, en el fondo, ya sabía de sí mismo.

Era mucho más fácil desintonizar todo.

Aun así, no era como si desintonizarse fuera una carta de queda libre de cárcel. Sólo era el menor de los demonios. Escuchar significaba pensar, y pensar significaba dudar, y dudar era pecado, pero desconectarse significaba culpa, porque ¿que ha de pensar Dios de Kei, cuando ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar nada que tenga que ver con Él?

Antes de que el Sr. Adair tuviera oportunidad de reanudar su lección, la puerta se abrió y la Srta. Odell de administración entró, alisando su correcta falda de longitud intermedia, mientras interrumpía con un gentil, “¡Discúlpenme!”

En lugar de molestarse por la interrupción como lo hubiera hecho con la mayoría de la gente, el Sr. Adair, en toda su asquerosa gloria de cincuentón, sólo sonrío a al divisarla, la enorgullezca nueva adición al personal de la Academia Cristiana Willow Creek. Era joven, apenas lo suficientemente mayor para calificar a un trabajo de secretaria en tan prestigiosa institución, y desafortunadamente, hermosa (desafortunada en que llamaba la atención de casados con hijos cobistas como el Sr. Adair).

“Christine,” El Sr. Adair dijo alegremente. La Srta. Odell era la única persona en la escuela a la cual el Sr. Adair se refería por su primer nombre, y si hacía a la Srta. Odell sentirse la mitad de incomoda de lo que se veía, Kei sentía pena por ella.

Se aclaró la garganta. “Lamento interrumpir, pero-”

“Oh, no, para nada.” El Sr. Adair cruzó los brazos, y si estaba intentando ser sutil en el modo en que chequeaba a la Srta. Odell, estaba fallando. “¿Qué sucede?”

“¿El nuevo estudiante?” dijo, evadiendo hacer contacto visual, pero sin hacer comentario.

 

“Recibió el e-mail, ¿verdad?”

 “Oh, eso es hoy,” El Sr. Adair se rio. “Claro, claro.”

La Srta. Odell se hizo a un lado, murmurando un gentil, “pasa, adelante,” y de detrás de ella apareció alguien que… Bueno, Kei sintió un montón de diferentes cosas el momento que le puso la vista encima. Lo cual no era inusual, Kei tenía diversos sentimientos sobre prácticamente todo, pero estos eran intensos sentimientos variados. Lo que fuera que Kei estaba sintiendo, era un montón de ello.

“¿Por qué no te presentas, hijo?” El Sr. Adair dijo cortésmente, avistando a la Srta. Odell para asegurarse de que notaba su educación. No lo hizo.

El nuevo escaneó la habitación con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, con manos metidas en los bolsillos, se tomó un momento antes de acatar. “Soy Tetsurou Kuroo.”

El Sr. Adair esperó un momento a que dijese algo más, su edad, de donde era, si quiera un simple “hola,” pero no. Tetsurou sólo se quedó allí de pie, su postura tan perfectamente encogida que era obvio que estaba _intentando_ parecer cool. No es que tuviese éxito. Nope. Para nada.

“¿No hay nada que quiera contarnos sobre usted, Sr. Kuroo?” El Sr. Adair sugirió, dando una ojeada a la rebeldía que denotaba su desaliñado cabello y gravemente holgada corbata. Evidentes signos de un causa problemas. Por la crítica mirada que daba el rostro del Sr. Adair, probablemente no tomaría demasiado tiempo hasta que a Tetsurou le pidieran quedarse después de clases para tener una seria conversación.

Tetsurou sólo se encogió de hombros ante la sugerencia del Sr. Adair. O no tenía idea de que tipo de impresión estaba dando, o lo sabía exactamente y lo aceptaba de corazón. “Nada en particular.”

_Wow._

El Sr. Adair claramente no sabía qué hacer con esa respuesta, y miró a la Srta. Odell inquisitivamente. Ella simplemente encogió los hombros, como diciendo, _problema mío no es,_ y se marchó sin más palabra.

“Así que, ¿supongo que ese banco es el mío?” Kuroo preguntó, apuntando al asiento vacío al final de la sala.

“En realidad…” El Sr. Adair se rascó su cada vez más calva cabeza pensativamente. “Sr. Hewitt, tomé el asiento de atrás. Sr. Kuroo, puede tomar su antiguo lugar.”

Kei observó por la esquina del ojo como su previo vecino de puesto empacaba sus pertenencias y a regateo se cambiaba al asiento del fondo. No era una gran pérdida, siendo que a Kei le importaba, en particular, una mierda Hewitt. Pero tener al nuevo chico malo de Willow Creek sentado junto a él era un problema. Las cuales, por supuesto, eran precisamente las intenciones del Sr. Adair, quien aparentemente era tan flojo que tenía que poner a los dos más conflictivos junto al otro para poder vigilarlos más fácilmente. _¿Está Dios castigandome finalmente o qué?_

Una vez que Hewitt estuvo fuera del camino, Tetsurou deposito su bolso con un sorprendentemente suave golpe entre su asiento y el de Kei antes de tomar asiento. ¿Este tipo siquiera echó algo al bolso antes de venir?

“Hey,” Dijo Tetsurou con una amplia sonrisa, mirando a Kei de un modo que lo hacía sentir… muchas cosas, de nuevo. Algunas las reconocía, como molestia y rabia, y en cierto grado, asco, pero había además demasiadas emociones con las que no estaba familiarizado en la mezcla… Tal vez no tan “desconocidas,” más bien en la categoría de “ni de coña voy a reconocer lo que es esto.”

 “Hey,” dijo Kei categóricamente, concediéndole a Tetsurou un total de dos segundos de contacto visual antes de voltearse.

Tetsurou lo dejó sólo por el resto de la clase, pero al segundo que la campanada final sonó, intento hablarle nuevamente. “Soy Tetsurou.”

Kei alzó una ceja. “Lo sé.”

“¿Y tu nombre?”

“Kei Tsukishima. Adio-”

“Espera,” Dijo Tetsurou tomando a Kei del brazo antes que pudiese pasar frente a él. “No he hecho nada aún, no puedes odiarme ya.”

 _Odiar es pecado._ “No te odio.”

“¿Ves? Empezamos con buen pie.”

“No, no realmente.”

“¿Sr. Kuroo, Sr. Tsukishima?” El Sr. Adair llamó desde el frente del salón. “¿Puedo hablar con ustedes dos?”

“Cómplices ya,” Tetsurou soltó una risa, y Kei inmediatamente sintió una ola de asco inundarlo por estar involucrado con Kuroo de cualquier manera, similar a la sensación que da accidentalmente tocar un viejo pedazo de goma de mascar bajo una mesa.

 Kei decidió no responder, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió al escritorio del Sr. Adair con Tetsurou fastidiosamente cerca detrás de él.

“Sr. Tsukishima…” El Sr. Adair suspiró. “¿Cuantas veces tendremos que repetir esto?”

“Lo siento, señor.” Kei se disculpó. Su experiencia actuando, resultante de años de ser forzado a participar en obras de la iglesia, en realidad terminaron siendo practicas de vez en cuando. Eso era todo, al fin y al cabo. Actuar. No mentir. Mentir era pecado. “No pude dormir bien ayer, y la música me ayuda a mantenerme despierto durante las clases.”

“Necesita regular su horario de sueño, Sr. Tsukishima.”

“Lo sé, señor. Intentaré ir a la cama tan temprano como me sea posible,” dijo Kei con la misma salvia de sabiduría del Moisés que había representado en cuarto año. Las reseñas de su performance incluían la sus padres diciendo que era “una estrella absoluta,” mientras que su abuela lo llamó “difícil de distinguir desde la quinta fila.”

 

El Sr. Adair asintió en aprobación antes de dar la tan llamada advertencia final. “Si esto continua, no tendré más opción que imponerle un castigo.”

“Entendido, señor.” _Y entendí la vez anterior a esta, y la anterior a esa, y la anterior a esa…_

“Buen chico.” El Sr. Adair entregó el reventado MP3 como si le estuviese dando a Kei un premio. “Adelante, vaya a casa. Asegúrese de estudiar para el examen del jueves.”

“Sí, señor.” Y con eso, Kei fue derecho hacía la puerta, dejando a un claramente decepcionado Tetsurou lidiando con el Sr. Adair por su cuenta, aguantando un sermón de como al Sr. Adair no le gustaban los problemas, y de que Tetsurou mejor se mantuviera en línea. _Y una mierda._ Si había un solo profesor con el que Tetsurou podía pasar con mil advertencias y ni un solo castigo, ese era el Sr. Adair. Esa era la valiosa lección que Kei había aprendido de su último año de secundaria.

Aun así, una vez que Kei estuvo fuera de vista, pero no fuera de alcance de escucha, la tentación fue repentinamente abrumadora, y antes que pudiese realmente sopesar por que era una idea estúpida, el Sr. Adair ya había empezado a hablar, y Kei estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando.

“Así que, Sr. Kuroo,” El Sr. Adair comenzó. “¿Qué lo trae a Willow Creek?”

“Me echaron de mi otra escuela,” dijo Tetsurou demasiado casualmente para ser aceptable. Kei no necesitaba poder ver para saber que el Sr. Adair estaba usando su Mueca Seria.

“¿Puedo preguntar por qué?”

Kei se preguntó vagamente si el Sr. Adair tal vez debiera saber esto ya, si debería haber revisado el expediente de Tetsurou o algo así antes que este tipo llegase a clases. Eso sonaba como algo que un profesor debiera hacer. Pero entonces, el Sr. Adair parecía interesado en unas cuantas cosas que no eran el estricto currículo y el culo de la Srta. Odell.

“Unas pocas cuantas peleas.”

“¿Planea meterse en alguna pelea aquí?”

“En lo absoluto, señor.”

 _El “señor” es un buen toque,_ pensó Kei para sí mismo. _A Adair le gusta creer que tiene autoridad. Buena jugada._

Kei sacudió eso fuera de su cabeza. _¿Por qué estoy apoyando a este hijo de puta?_

“Es bueno oír eso, Sr. Kuroo,” dijo el Sr. Adair, el nombre japonés sonando incomodo en su lengua. Kei estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero aun así se preguntó qué pensaría Tetsurou. _Nunca les sale el bien el “tsu,” ¿verdad?_

“Prometo dar lo mejor de mí aquí, señor,” Tetsurou prosiguió, sonando sorprendentemente sincero. “Iré a la universidad el próximo año y no puedo costear más problemas.”

Eso pareció picar el interés del Sr. Adair. “Ah, ¿dónde está planeando matricularse?”

Tetsurou rio. “La universidad comunitaria que sea que me ofrezca mejor ayuda financiera”. El Sr. Adair solo respondió con un no tan entusiasta, “ah,” que el de hace un momento.

Kei pensó en esos formularios de apoyo económico que se había saltado cuando lleno la ficha de admisión universitaria. Ya sabía que no calificaría en nada, el salario de su padre excedía por un tanto el límite, así que ¿por qué molestarse? Rodeado de otros estudiantes de educación privada con situaciones similares, era extraño pensar que había gente seleccionando basándose únicamente en apoyo financiero. Probablemente no era para nada raro, y Kei súbitamente se sintió como esnobista niño rico.

 

_Qué asco._

Aunque Tetsurou acababa de decir que planeaba ser un alumno diligente, el Sr. Adair termino dando todo un discurso sobre la importancia del esmero y Kei realmente no quería escucharlo, así que finalmente se marchó y dejó a Tetsurou en su tortura. Acomodó sus audífonos, subió el volumen a su música maravillosamente laica hasta que fue casi doloroso, e intento ahogar la insistente voz en el fondo de su mente que solo susurraba una y otra vez, _¿y qué hay del nuevo? Piensa sobre el nuevo. El nuevo, ah._

El chico nuevo… ¿Si quiera había en qué pensar? Era un punk. Ni siquiera era un chico malo cool y misterioso que hubiera sido un tanto interesante a lo menos. Tetsurou no era cool. No poseía un encanto misterioso. No había nada interesante sobre él en lo más mínimo.

Entonces porqué aún sigues pensando en él, ¿ah?

~

Así que tal vez Tetsurou era un _poco_ interesante. Solo lo suficiente para que Kei se atascara pensando en él durante la totalidad del camino a casa, para que aún pensara en él horas después cuando bajó a cenar, para que no fuese capaz de concentrarse en su tarea horas más tarde por que la única cosa en la que podía pensar era en Tetsurou.

No que estuviera pensando cosas particularmente _buenas_. Las cosas que Kei se preguntaba oscilaban donde fuese, desde si Tetsurou alguna vez había sido arrestado hasta como diantres se las arreglaba para que su pelo se parara así (y porque _querría_ ).

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kei aún estaba pensando en Tetsurou, intento hacer que su pelo se parara de esa forma, solo para ver si podía. Su cabello era demasiado corto para imitar el de Tetsurou, pero incluso entonces, Kei no llegó ni cerca. Se acomodó el pelo agitando la cabeza a cuan estúpido estaba siendo antes de tomar una ducha, haciendo correr el agua demasiado caliente y dejando que escociera su piel.

Tampoco pudo sacar de su cabeza a Tetsurou.

Fue la misma historia durante el primer periodo. Y el segundo. Y el periodo que le seguía y el siguiente a ese, y Kei no consiguió ocupar su mente en nada más que en Tetsurou hasta el final del quinto periodo, cuando logró que le confiscasen su reproductor MP3. Su atención finalmente divergió mientras se debatía si arriesgarse o no a escuchar música en la clase del Sr. Adair de ser necesario y posiblemente terminar teniendo que entregar su iPhone. Si lo atrapaban, el truco del MP3 no volvería a funcionar de nuevo, pero… bueno, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre hoy. Algo iba a salir mal. _Apenas es martes, no puedo tener un colapso nervioso tan pronto en la semana…_

Kei solo tuvo la corta caminata desde el quinto al sexto periodo para distraerse así, por que pronto tan pronto como pisó en el salón del Sr. Adair, sus ojos aterrizaron en el asiento junto al suyo, donde Tetsurou estaba extendido con las manos detrás de la cabeza, tan cool y casual como podía.

“¡Tsukki!” llamó con una gran sonrisa en lo que Kei iba camino a su sitio. “Es bueno verte.”

_Él. Él es ese mal presentimiento._

“¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?” Kei refunfuño mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, el único contacto visual que le concedió a Tetsurou fue por la coronilla el ojo.

“Tsukki,” Repitió Tetsurou. “Es tu apellido, ¿verdad? ¿Tsukishima?”

Kei se forzó a ignorar cuan bien su nombre sonaba cuando Tetsurou lo decía. Hasta que Tetsurou había llegado, Kei había sido uno de los únicos estudiantes asiáticos en la escuela, y el único que era japonés en específico. ¿Eran solo nombres que Tetsurou hacía sonar bien, o podía Tetsurou realmente hablar japonés? Si Kei no fuera tan obstinado, podría haberle preguntado. No es que Kei pudiese hablar japonés, no mucho de todas formas, pero si el resto de lo que Tetsurou podía decir sonaba tan bien como su apellido, Kei podría escucharlo hablar todo el día.

Lo cual era exactamente porque Kei debía forzarse a ignorarlo.

“¿Me estás dando un apodo?” preguntó Kei, arqueando una ceja.

“Creo que te queda,” dijo Tetsurou con un encogimiento de hombros. “Tsukki. Está bien que te llame así, ¿no?”

“No.”

“Puedes darme un pésimo apodo también.”

“No somos _amigos_.”

“No aún,” argumentó Tetsurou.

“No nunca,” siseó Kei antes de ser interrumpido por el Sr. Adair dando comienzo a la clase. Afortunadamente, la atención de Tetsurou chasqueó inmediatamente de Kei al Sr. Adair, y Kei fue dejado en paz. _Luce como si realmente planease ser diligente._

¿Por qué estaba Tetsurou tan desesperado por su ser su amigo de todas formas? Kei había logrado con éxito mantener a todos distanciados por los últimos cuatro años, suficientemente cercano para pedir apuntes a la gente, para copiar tarea de otros en momentos de desesperación, para tener un lugar donde sentarse al almuerzo, pero definitivamente no tan cercano como para tener verdaderos _amigos_. Su saldo ilimitado era un total desperdicio al ser su hermano la única persona a la que jamás enviaba mensajes.

 _Oh, mierda, me olvidé de Akiteru,_ pensó Kei súbitamente, recordándose del mensaje que había recibido de su hermano a la hora de almuerzo.

_Akiteru:_

_hago unos tramites hoy. vienes? podría recogerte después de la escuela_

_Akiteru: podemos ir a esa tienda de músicaaaaa_

Kei tuvo intención de responder antes, pero se distrajo un poco ese momento. Creyó haber visto a Tetsurou en el comedor. Si Tetsurou hubiese acabado en el mismo periodo de almuerzo que él, Kei probablemente no sobreviviría. Historia en el sexto periodo ya era demasiado para él…

Kei tuvo que sacarse de su propio aturdimiento para concentrarse, casi olvidándose de Akiteru por segunda vez.

_Para Akiteru:_

_¿Es muy tarde para decir que sí?_

Dejó su teléfono en su regazo, esperando a que vibrara a la respuesta de su hermano, y cuando lo hizo, encubrió en suave _bzzt bzzt_ con una toz.

_Akiteru: Te recogeré diez minutos después de que terminen las clases B)_

Kei soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Si hubiese perdido una oportunidad de salir con su hermano por haber estado distraído por _Tetsurou_ , de todas las cosas, no se hubiera perdonado en años. Kei amaba a su hermano, pero salir con él era también una gran oportunidad para salir de casa y estar con alguien quien, asegurado, no hablaría de nada que Kei necesitara desintonizar.

Además, Akiteru lo llevaría a su tienda de música favorita. Había unos diez álbumes que quería comprar y había estado muriendo por ir a dar una vuelta al Nido Del Cuervo.

“¿Sr. Tsukishima?”

 Kei levantó la cabeza abruptamente. “¿Sí?” _Mierda, no estaba prestando atención, no sé la respuesta, ¿si quiera de que están hablando? Joder, joder, joder-_

“¿Le importaría bajar a la oficina por unas baterías?” preguntó el Sr. Adair, oscilando el control remoto aparentemente muerto. Estaba a punto de poner una película para que viesen. “Doble A.”

 _Gracias a cielo._ “Sí, señor.”

Kei estaba a mitad de camino cuando escuchó detrás de él, “Sr. Adair, ¿puedo ir al baño?” _No._

“Que sea rápido, Sr. Kuroo.”

_Dios, no._

Kei intentó apresurarse en salir y continuar por el pasillo, pero no llegó demasiado lejos cuando escuchó a Tetsurou detrás de él. _Mierda, ¿por qué me está siguiendo? ¿por qué no me deja solo?_

Kei se preparó a que Tetsurou lo alcanzara, llamándolo “¡Tsukki!”, y a lo que sea que tuviese planeado para molestarlo.

Pero jamás llegó.

Kei lanzó una mirada por sobre el hombro y vio a Tetsurou ir ya al final del lado opuesto del corredor, girando en la esquina, donde realmente estaba el baño de hombres.

_Jesucristo, soy paranoico._

 Luego de conseguir las baterías en la oficina de la Srta. Odell, Kei regresó y encontró a Tetsurou sentado cómodamente, habiendo regresado antes que él. Kei estaba esperando a medias que estuviese en el pasillo esperándolo a su vuelta, pero esto confirmaba que simplemente estaba siendo más paranoico que la mierda.

_Esa sonrisa lo hace parecer el maldito gato de Cheshire._

Mientras Kei tomaba asiento y el Sr. Adair daba comienzo a la película, intento descifrar exactamente qué había estado esperando de Tetsurou. ¿Qué podría tener Tetsurou que hablar con él en el pasillo? ¿Qué-

 “Tsukki,” susurró Tetsurou, haciéndolo saltar.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Me puedes prestar un lápiz?”

Kei rápidamente rebuscó en su mochila por un segundo lápiz y lo lanzó a su escritorio sin mirarlo.

“Gracias.”

“No me llames, Tsukki.”

~

Cuando fuera que Akiteru recogiera a Kei después de clases, siempre lo dejaba esperando a lo menos diez minutos, permitiendo que el tsunami de apoderados se despejase antes de entrar la pesadilla que era el estacionamiento fuera de la escuela. A Kei normalmente no le molestaba, normalmente usaba el tiempo para terminar tarea o escuchar música, pero hoy estaba desesperado por alejarse de Willow Creek cuanto fuese posible.

“Hey, Tsukki,” Dijo Tetsurou, deteniéndose en la banca a las afueras de la escuela donde Kei se encontraba. Kei había conseguido apurarse a la salida y dejarlo atrás, pero era inevitable que Tetsurou saliera de la escuela a algún punto.

“Kuroo,” farfulló Kei. Si Tetsurou no iba a llamarlo por su primer nombre, entonces él tampoco lo haría.

“¿Necesitas un aventón?” preguntó, sacando las llaves de un auto de su bolsillo y haciéndolas tintinear.

Kei no se había esperado que Kuroo tuviera un auto, su conversación con el Sr. Adair el día de ayer hizo parecer que su situación financiera no era tan acérrima, pero no lo cuestionó. “No.”

“¿Seguro?”

“Mi hermano estará aquí como en, diez minutos,” dijo Kei, sin molestarse en mirar a Kuroo mientras rebuscaba un texto de estudio de su mochila.

“Entendido. ¡Te veo mañana!”

Kei finalmente levanto la vista cuando Kuroo comenzaba a alejarse. “¡No somos amigos!”

Kuroo se detuvo y giró, casualmente aflojando su corbata mientras bajaba la mirada hacia Kei. Kei se acomodó en su asiento.

“¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermano?” preguntó Kuroo.

“Akiteru,” dijo Kei, entrecerrando los ojos levemente. _¿A qué está jugando?_

“¿Qué edad tiene?”

“Veinticinco.”

“¿Te llevas bien con él?”

Kei asintió, aun sintiendo sospecha, aun intentando no mirar donde su mano permanecía justo bajo su garganta. Intentó no fijarse cuando Tetsurou la movió para peinarse con los dedos.

Kei tragó con dificultad.

“Qué bueno. Nunca he tenido hermanos, pero siempre pensé que sería cool tener uno.”

Antes que Kei pudiera decir algo, su teléfono vibró, haciendo que Kei se sobresaltara una vez más. _¿Por qué diantres estás tan asustadizo hoy?_

_Mamá:_

_Akiteru dice que te llevará de compras. No se queden mucho rato. Tienes prueba de matemáticas mañana._

“Hey, Tsukki,” dijo Kuroo, haciendo que de algún modo la ola de temor en su estómago se detuviera. “¿Puedes darme tu número?”

 

Una ola de pavor distinta emergió.  “¿Qué? ¿Porqué?”

“Estoy un poco perdido en historia,” Kuroo admitió con un encogimiento de hombros. “Sería bueno si te pudiera preguntar algunas cosas de vez en cuando.”

Kei titubeó. “¿ _Sólo_ para cosas de materia?”

“No tienes que sonar tan decepcionado, Tsukki.”

“No estaba _decepcionado_ ,” soltó Kei. “Y no, no puedes tener mi número.”

“Tsukki, era broma,” dijo Kuroo rápidamente. “En serio, lo prometo, _sólo_ para cosas del colegio.”

Kei lo fulminó con la mirada un momento más por si las dudas antes de suspirar. “Bien.”

Kuroo entregó su celular, y justo cuando Kei estaba terminando de escribir su nombre y número, Akiteru estaba deteniendo el auto, llegando un poco temprano. _Gracias a Dios._

 “Gracias, Tsukki,” dijo Kuroo al recibir su teléfono de vuelta y guardarlo en su bolsillo trasero. “ _Ahora sí_ , te veo mañana.”

Kei no respondió, en vez metiendo todas sus cosas devuelta en su mochila y apresurándose al asiento pasajero del auto.

“¿Quién era ese?” preguntó Akiteru, viendo a Kuroo cruzar el estacionamiento en lo que Kei cerrada la puerta.

“Nadie. Es nuevo. Está en mi clase de historia.”

“Así que, ¿No un amigo?”

 “ _No_.”

“Sólo preguntaba,” Akiteru rio y salió del estacionamiento. Hubo un prolongado silencio antes de que hablase nuevamente. “En serio, ¿no vas a poner música?”

Kei inmediatamente espabiló de sus pensamientos y buscó el cable auxiliar, sintiendo su cara enrojecer. _Siempre_ ponía música en el auto de Akiteru, al ser una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía de reproducir su música en alto en lugar de solo a través de audífonos, y a Akiteru en verdad le gustaba preguntarle sobre las diferentes bandas y álbumes. Mierda, ¿cómo se había distraído _tanto_?

En lugar de poner algo nuevo, Kei reprodujo un álbum de Vampire Weekend que sabía le gustaba a Akiteru. Akiteru inmediatamente subió el volumen, tan fuerte para ahogar los pensamientos de Kei y casi, _casi_ lo suficientemente alto para que Kei no notara su teléfono vibrar.

_Número Desconocido_

_Es Tetsurou~ ¡gracias de nuevo por el número!_

“Y, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?” Akiteru gritó por sobre la música.

“Como siempre,” Kei gritó de vuelta, mirando por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento justo a tiempo para ver a Kuroo subirse a su viejo, mierdoso y maltratado auto. _Así que así es como puede costearse un auto…_

~

Fue una suerte que Kei saliera con Akiteru hoy, de todos los días. Nada más en la tierra podría haberlo distraído del mensaje de Kuroo aún sin responder.

“Espera, no es en serio,” Akiteru rio, esperando mientras Kei rebuscaba entre los CDs. “¿Nuestro viejo MP3? ¿el que tiré en la piscina?”

“ _Mi_ viejo MP3,” corrigió Kei. “Mamá me hizo compartirlo. Y sí.”

Akiteru agitó la cabeza. “Alguno de tus profesores tiene que saber que ya nadie usa MP3. Uno de ellos.”

“Hasta ahora, ha funcionado en todos ellos menos en el tercer periodo,” dijo Kei encogiendo los hombros. “Y eso porque aún no me ha pillado escuchando música.”

“¿Por qué _tienes_ que escuchar música de todos modos? No te mataría poner atención,” bromeo Akiteru.

“Eso no lo sabemos,” dijo Kei, sólo medio en broma.

Akiteru se rio, y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido por su tono de timbre. “Ah, aguarda un segundo… ¿hola?”

 Kei intentó concentrarse en su caza por CDs, el teléfono de Akiteru sólo recordándole el suyo propio, anidado en su bolsillo, con ese mensaje de texto esperando una respuesta…

“Oh, hey, mamá… Sí, Kei aún está conmigo… Mamá, no hemos estado aquí una hora… Ya sé, ya sé, prohibido ir a la tienda de música. Sólo estamos comprando víveres… Mmhmm. Lo haré. Muy bien. Adiós, mamá.”

 “‘Prohibido ir la tienda de música’?” Kei repitió.

“Cree qué que te traiga aquí está fomentando que pierdas el tiempo,” dijo Akiteru, deslizando su teléfono devuelta a su bolsillo. “Pero es estúpido. No es como que vayas a terminar vagabundo un día de estos porque te compre un par de CDs.”

“Hablando de eso, ¿cuántos puedo comprar?” preguntó Kei. Si Akiteru no le daba un límite, saldría de allí con unos diez álbumes.

“Tres.”

“¿ _Tres_?”

 Akiteru rio. “Empecé con un buen salario, pero no tan bueno. Todavía necesito como, comer y esas cosas,” dijo, desordenándole el cabello a Kei. Kei hizo su mano a un lado.

“Estás ahorrando para algo, ¿verdad?” preguntó Kei sospechoso.

Akiteru se encogió de hombros. “¿Jubilación?”

Kei estrechó los ojos. “Es Lily, ¿cierto?”

“No tengo idea de que estás hablando,” dijo Akiteru casualmente, cruzándose de brazos.

Kei alzó una ceja. “No creas que se me olvidó lo que dijiste, qué, ¿el año pasado? ‘¿Te digo Kei ella es la indicada!’”

 “Pero-”

“‘¡Apenas tenga trabajo voy a empezar a ahorrar para un anillo!’ Blah blah blah… Eso dijiste, ¿o no?”

Los hombros de Akiteru cayeron. “Simplemente te encanta arruinar sorpresas, ¿no es cierto?”

Kei sólo sonrió y volvió a los CDs. “Técnicamente, tú arruinaste la sorpresa tú mismo. ¿Cuándo vas a soltar la pregunta?”

“No por un tiempo,” admitió Akiteru. “Voy a hacer esto como se debe, toda esa cosa del salario de tres meses, y ni siquiera he estado ahorrando hace tanto. ¿Vendrás a elegir el anillo conmigo cuando sea tiempo?”

Kei arrugó la nariz. “Que sé _yo_ que le gusta a Lily.”

 “ _Kei_.”

“Okay.” Kei finalmente redujo sus opciones y sacó tres CDs de la pila que había acumulado, y se volvió hacia su hermano. “Estoy feliz por ti.”

Akiteru sonrió. “Gracias. Y no vas a decirle a nadie más, ¿verdad?”

“Por supuesto que no.”

“Bien.” Akiteru codeo levemente a Kei y se dirigieron a la caja registradora. “Porque si lo haces, le diré a mamá y a papá lo del MP3.”

 ~

Había pasado una hora desde Akiteru había dejado a Kei de regreso a casa. Se suponía que Kei bajase a cenar, pero en vez de eso se encontró a sí mismo sentando en su cama, con las rodillas apegadas al pecho, mirando fijamente su teléfono que yacía frente a él. No lo había notado, pero en algún momento mientras estuvo afuera con Akiteru, Kuroo le había escrito de nuevo.

_Número Desconocido_

_hey Tsukki, estoy intentando hacer la tarea, pero no puedo encontrar nada en el libro de clase. entregaron algún material o algo que me perdí?? u_u_

Ahora eran dos mensajes sin contestar.

 _Es una respuesta simple_ , se dijo Kei a sí mismo. _Y dijiste que podía preguntarte por tarea._

_Me sorprende que se haya apegado a eso. Estaba seguro que intentaría hacer conversación._

_Pero esto es bueno, ¿no? No son amigos. No quieres ser amigos._

_Sólo responde el condenado mensaje._

Luego de prepararse mentalmente, Kei apresuradamente estiró el brazo, agarró su teléfono, y tecleo tan rápido como pudo.

_A Número Desconocido:_

_sí recibimos un paquete sobre la era del jazz la semana pasada_

Presionó enviar antes que pudiera dudar de sí. No que hubiera razón para que dudase.

Kei estuvo a punto de dejar su teléfono allí y bajar a cenar, pero Kuroo respondió más rápido de lo que pensó.

_Número Desconocido_

_damn... podrías como mandarme fotos o algo??_

Kei tomó respiro profundo y escribió otra respuesta a velocidad de rayo.

_A Número Desconocido:_

_espera, estoy por cenar, las mandaré luego_

_Número Desconocido_

_estaré esperando~ sin prisa ^_^_

Kei metió el teléfono bajo la almohada, fue al baño a lavarse el enrojecido rostro con agua fría, y, una vez que sintió que el sonrojo se había desdibujado lo suficiente, finalmente bajo a una cena para la que no tenía el estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como está mencionado al principio, esta es una traducción del trabajo de MelissaWritesStuff. Su perfil lo pueden encontrar aquí: http://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaWritesStuff/pseuds/MelissaWritesStuff los dejo invitados a checkear sus otras obras (que son excelentes por cierto <3). Si les gustó este primer capitulo y dejan kudos, no se olviden de dar también apoyo al escritor original :3c
> 
> De momento el fic original lleva 17 capítulos que iré traduciendo de a poco, cuando la universidad me dé el tiempo ;w; esto dicho traducir toma bastante esfuerzo y tiempo, así que por favor tengan paciencia <3 comentarios y kudos son enormemente agradecidos!


	2. Mason Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kei le irritaba que Kuroo pusiera tanto esfuerzo en casualmente llegar a conocerlo mejor, pero más irritado estaba consigo mismo por no hacer nada al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've got to leave this conversation while there is still sense in my mind." Mason Jar,  
> Smallpools
> 
> ("Debo abandonar esta conversación mientras aún haya sentido en mi mente")

Tan pronto como Kei entró al salón el día siguiente, fue inmediatamente recibido por Kuroo, el sonido repentino de su voz haciéndolo saltar. De nuevo.

“¡Hey, Tsukki!” dijo Kuroo, casualmente alcanzando con un pie la silla de Kei por él. “Gracias de nuevo por las fotos de ayer.”

 _No me llames Tsukki._ “¿Pudiste leer todo sin problema?” Kei masculló dejándose caer en su asiento. La idea de su breve conversación por texto la noche pasada hizo surgir cierto sentimiento de desagrado en su estómago. Sólo fueron las fotos y un mensaje de agradecimiento, pero había estado en el trasfondo de su cabeza todo el día, ese estúpido gracias con ese estúpido emoticón japonés de un guiño…

Kuroo sonrió. “Sip, perfectamente.” _¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa suya?_ “¿Cómo fue la salida con tu hermano? Akiteru, ¿verdad?”

Kei fijó la mirada en su escritorio por un momento, aun intentando descifrar porque Kuroo ponía tanto empeño en hablarle. “See, Akiteru. Fue… no sé, estuvo bien.”

“¿Ustedes qué hicieron?” Kuroo se reclinó hacia el frente levemente, reposando su cabeza en su mano y viendo a Kei con esta cara… Sus parpados parecían simplemente ser pesados naturalmente, lo que daba a su expresión un aire de calmo aplomo. Le quedaba a toda esta personificación de me-importa-una-mierda que había amaestrado. Pero Kei estaba notando que cuando realmente se concentraba en algo su mirada era increíblemente intensa. Kuroo observa cada movimiento de Kei, y en cierto modo era casi intimidante, y en otro era casi… algo completamente distinto.

_Nunca había visto a alguien tan ensimismado en charla trivial._

“Me llevó a una tienda de música.”

Kuroo se enderezó un poco. “Oh, cool, ¿entonces te gusta la música?”

Mientras que a Kei le molestaba que Kuroo se esforzara tanto en conocerlo casualmente, estaba más molesto consigo mismo por no ponerle un alto. “Supongo.”

“¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?”

Kei titubeo. _¿Cómo dices “todo menos country y música cristiana” sin sonar como pendejo?_

Afortunadamente, Kei fue excusado de responder al empezar la clase. Kuroo inmediatamente abrió su cuaderno y dirigió su atención al Sr. Adair, jugando con el lápiz prestado de Kei entre los dedos, en espera de algo que valiese la pena tomar apunte.

Aun así, Kuroo no era más inmune que el resto de ellos a los efectos sedativos de las aburridas lecciones del Sr. Adair. Pasados diez minutos, estaba encorvado sobre su escritorio, luciendo a punto de caer dormido en cualquier momento.

“Sr. Kuroo,” El Sr. Adair preguntó repentinamente (uno de sus hábitos favoritos cuando creía encontrar a alguien no prestando atención), “¿en qué año toma lugar el juicio de Scopes?”

“Mil novecientos veinte-cinco,” dijo Kuroo sin vacilación, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza del escritorio.

El Sr. Adair pestañeó un par de veces, claramente sorprendido con la habilidad de Kuroo al responder la pregunta con facilidad. “Um, sí. Correcto.” Y con eso, prosiguió, arrullando a la clase con un falso sentido de seguridad, esperando como una serpiente entre el pasto antes de atacar de nuevo.

Kei dio una mirada a Kuroo por la coronilla del ojo. ¿Cómo diablos sabía eso? Kei había tenido ese paquete de material sobre los años veinte por una semana. No había nada allí sobre el juicio de Scopes.

 _“Estoy un poco perdido en historia de momento.”_ Así que eso había sido pura mierda. Sólo había querido el número de Kei.

_¿Por qué quiere tanto hablar conmigo que mentiría sobre algo tan tonto?_

Kuroo lo miró devuelta y destelló una sonrisa. Kei dio un salto y volvió la vista al frente del salón.

~

Para cuando sonó la última campana, Kei apretaba el lápiz con tal fuerza, que estaba a punto de partirlo a la mitad. Adair había intentado atrapar a Kuroo con la guardia baja otras tres veces, cada vez con una pregunta a la que ni Kei tenía la menor idea de la respuesta, y aun así Kuroo había sido capaz de responderlas todas sin vacilación.

Y Kei quería abroncarlo al respecto. Quería tanto señalar cómo, _wow, ese material debió haber sido de verdad útil, ¿ah? Ya que estás tan perdido en historia, debe ser genial saber la respuesta a preguntas que ni siquiera estaban ahí._ Y poof, Kuroo no tendría razón para seguir escribiendo a Kei.

Pero Kei no tuvo el valor de decir nada de eso. Con cualquier otra persona, lo hubiera hecho sin titubear. Kei no era de sentirse tímido ante el conflicto. _Amaba_ desafiar a la gente por sus cuentos cuando estaba en posición de hacerlo sin verdaderas consecuencias. Hubiera sido increíble ver a Kuroo deslenguarse intentando salvarse de esa.

 _Pero entonces Kuroo no tendría razón para seguir escribiéndome_ , Kei pensaba para sí mientras veía a Kuroo salir por la puerta, una mano tintineando las llaves de su auto y la otra alcanzando el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero.

~

Resulto ser, Kuroo no tenía ninguna razón para seguir escribiendo a Kei de todas maneras. Kei sintió sospecha al ver a Kuroo sacar su teléfono, pensando que iba a escribirle aquí y ahora, pero no lo hizo. No le preguntó a Kei ninguna duda en lo absoluto ese día, ni el jueves tampoco. Kei aún estaba medio esperando que rompiera su propia regla e intentara empezar una conversación personal, pero ni siquiera eso hizo. Como siempre, los únicos mensajes que Kei recibía eran de Akiteru.

Así que, si simplemente era lo de siempre, ¿por qué parecía tan extraño?

El Sr. Adair siguió intentando atrapar a Kuroo con la guardia baja a lo largo de la semana, y fallando, porque aparentemente Kuroo sabía _todo._ Tal vez era por eso que Kuroo no se molestaba en pretender que aún necesitaba ayuda en historia. Con cada clase que pasaba, y cada fecha aleatoria y nombre de ley y quien hizo qué y cuándo y por qué, era un poco demasiado patético intentar decir que era malo en ello. Para cuando llegó el viernes, Adair parecía tan molesto, que Kei estaba dispuesto a apostar dinero a que planeaba pasar el fin de semana googleando preguntas rebuscadas para poder finalmente desconcertar a Kuroo. O por lo menos lo intentaría. Kei no estaba seguro quien quería que ganara la batalla.

“Hey, Tsukki, estás en cálculo, ¿verdad?” Kuroo preguntó al finalizar la clase el viernes, aflojando su corbata con una mano y colgando su mochila por sobre el hombro con la otra. La misma estúpida cosa que había hecho el otro día, cuando Kei había estado esperando a Akiteru. _¿Por qué es eso tan distractor?_

Kei aclaro la garganta. “See.”

“¿Te molestaría si te enviara algunas preguntas de matemáticas alguna vez?” Preguntó Kuroo. “Sólo estoy en pre-cálculo, así que probablemente será fácil para ti.”

Kei se encogió de hombros. “Supongo. ¿Eres tan malo en matemática como en historia?” preguntó, e inmediatamente lo lamentó. Mierda, probablemente no debí haber dicho eso…

Kuroo vaciló antes de que esa condenada sonrisilla suya se esparciera en su rostro. Se rio un poco antes de carraspear y decir, “Soy, uh, un poco mejor en historia que en matemática.”

“Tus matemáticas deben ser pésimas,” soltó Kei inexpresivo, de alguna forma incapaz de pararse a sí mismo. Ajustó sus gafas y levantó su propio bolso por sobre sus hombros. “Porque claramente, eres terrible en historia.” Kuroo se contrajo un poco, pero su sonrisa no flaqueo en lo más mínimo. “Me atrapaste, ¿no es así?”

“No tenías que mentir al respecto, sabes,” Kei dijo. “Pudiste simplemente haberme pedido mi número.”

Kuroo alzó las cejas. “¿Y me lo hubieras dado?”

“No,” admitió Kei con un encogimiento de hombros. “Pero por lo menos tu conciencia estaría limpia.”

Kuroo rio de nuevo mientras Kei se dirigía a la puerta. “Así que, ¿esto significa que puedo escribirte por matemáticas o no?”

“ _Sólo_ por matemáticas,” Kei gritó por sobre el hombro al salir de la clase de Adair.

~

Si Kei creyó que sacar a Kuroo de su cabeza había sido difícil después del día uno, no era _nada_ comparado a hoy. Esa conversación después de clases. Algo había sido tan extrañamente placentero al respecto. Quería creer que era simplemente el haber sido capaz de confrontar a Kuroo por mentir, pero era algo distinto. Era algo sobre como Kuroo había reaccionado y como casi parecía contento también… Debería haberle molestado incluso más, como hacía normalmente cuando no conseguía sacar de las casillas a alguien, pero simplemente… no lo hizo.

_Ya ni siquiera estás siendo coherente._

Si hablar con Kuroo iba a ser así todo el tiempo, tal vez a Kei no le molestaría ser amigos después de todo.

 Kei sacó su tarea en algún momento pasada la hora de cenar, sólo por tener algo con que intentar distraerse (que tan increíble miseria que Kuroo lo haya llevado a hacer tarea un viernes por la noche). Tenía música sonando también, siendo lo que habitualmente desentonaba pensamientos con los que no quería lidiar. Aun así, no había conseguido avanzar nada para cuando su celular vibró con un mensaje de Kuroo alrededor de las nueve. Kei aún no había guardado el número bajo un nombre, pero aun así era evidente que era de Kuroo. Y Kei tenía los dígitos del número memorizados.

 

_Unknown Number_

_así que, sobre esa ayuda en matematicas que habia pedido_

Como por naturaleza, Kei inmediatamente se movió de la silla de su escritorio a su cama, apretando la almohada a su regazo por apoyo emocional al ir a responder el mensaje. No fue hasta que hubo respondido, preguntándole a Kuroo con que necesitaba ayuda, que se cuestionó, _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

_Unknown Number_

_Ok esto puede tomar un rato asi que primero lo primero. Nunca me dijiste que musica te gusta_

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_Crei haber dicho que solo matematicas_

_Unknown Number_

_Es para matematicas, trabajo major con musica, recomendame algo._

_Reply to Unknown Number Bueno que es lo que te gusta?_

_Unknown Number_

_no no no lo hagas a mi medida, solo dime que te gusta. Que estas escuchando ahora?_

_Reply to Unknown Number porque asumes que estoy escuchando musica en este momento_

_Unknown Number_

_Bueno lo estas, no es asi?  (^_−)−☆_

Kei estaba realmente agradecido de tener la almohada consigo a este punto, su brazo apretándola al enrojecerse su rostro.

_Reply to Unknown Number estoy escuchando Los campesinos_

_Unknown Number_

_Nunca he escuchado de ellos em, que cancion?_

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_‘...and we exhale and roll our eyes in unison’_

_Unknown Number_

_wtf con ese nombre tan largo_

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_Callate y escucha, es buena. Ademas, definitivamente hay nombres mucho más largos._

_Unknown Number_

_? como cual_

_Reply to Unknown Number lo primero que se me ocurrio, ‘there’s a good reason these tables are numbered honey, you just haven’t thought of it yet’_

_Unknown Number_

_ESO NO ES EL NOMBRE DE UNA CANCION ESO ES UNA ORACION_

Kei se mordió el labio intentando contener una risa mientras escrib

_Reply to Unknown Number supongo que no has escuchado nada de ‘from under the cork tree’ tampoco_

_Unknown Number ?_

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_Es un album de fall out boy_

_Unknown Number_

_No tenia idea de que eras emo, tsukki_

En lo que escribía sus alegatos, Kuroo le interrumpió con un, _es broma._

_Unknown Number_

_Ok asi que que deberia escuchar, la banda que estas escuchando o la musica emo_

_Reply to Unknown Number the song cambio, es otra banda ahora_

_Unknown Number_

_Cual es??_

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_twenty one pilots_

_Unknown Number_

_Nunca he escuchado de ninguno de estos tios, cuantas bandas oscuras escuchas??_

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_En serio acabas de implicar que fob y panic! Son oscuras_

_Unknown Number_

_Nunca he escuchado de ellas_

_Reply to Unknown Number you seguramente si y no supiste_

_Unknown Number_

_Vas a tener que moestrarme todas estas bandas algun dia, mi tarea de matematica no me va a tomar suficiente tiempo como para escucharlo todo. Que escucho ahora_

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_Sabes que? Prueba arctic monkeys. Creo que te gustaran_

_Unknown Number como sabes que me gusta (^_−)−☆_

_Reply to Unknown Number solo tengo un presentimiento. Ahora, cual era tu duda_

_Unknown Number_

_Accidentalemente deje mi calculadora fuera de alcance y solo me queda un problema, cuanto es 15 x 30???_

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_???? usa la calculadora de tu celular!!!_

_Unknown Number_

_oh. verdad._

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_Tal vez eres estupido dsp de todo_

_Unknown Number_

（ ﾟ _Д_ ﾟ） _TSUKKI como osas, soy muy inteligente_

_Reply to Unknown Number seguuuuuuuuuuuuuro_

_Unknown Number_

_Te apuesto que mi puntaje SAT es mas alto que el tuyo~_

Kei titubeo. En una mano, su puntaje SAT en verdad no era tan alto. Dio el test una vez y consiguió un puntaje lo suficientemente bueno para ser aceptado en las pocas universidades que había considerado. La mayoría de sus compañeros había optado por tomar el test varias veces más para mejorar sus puntajes, pero Kei no se había molestado.

Pero entonces, este era Kuroo, e incluso si le iba bien en historia, Kei aún no creía que fuera listo.

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_falacias_

_Unknown Number_

_Te apuesto diez dolares$$$_

Ahora Kei _de verdad_ vaciló. Y Kuroo lo notó.

_Unknown Number_

_Tomare tu silencio como miedo estoy en lo correcto_

Kei frunció el ceño. Repentinamente esto no era tan divertido. Lo cual sólo lo irritó más, porque cuándo esto había comenzado a ser divertido.

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_Bien. Diez dolares._

~

Kei le debía a Kuroo diez dólares.

~

“Jeez, Tsukki, te ves espantoso,” dijo Kuroo tras darle una mirada a Tsukki en el sexto periodo del lunes.

Por su puesto que Kei lucia espantoso. Estaba funcionando en base a cinco horas de sueño a lo largo del fin de semana. Unas horas después de que su conversación del viernes acabara, Kei recibió otro mensaje de Kuroo.

_Unknown Number_

_♪( ´▽_ ｀ _) gracias por arctic monkeys los amoooo~_

Y eso con eso bastaba, aparentemente, para que Kei no pudiera dormir por los días siguientes.

Kei no sabía que era, pero Kuroo estaba volviéndolo loco. Era como si su vida se hubiera convertido en una larga espera por el siguiente mensaje de Kuroo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar sin distraerse era en Kuroo. Ya ni siquiera podía discernir si estaba temía o deseaba que llegara el sexto periodo. Kei conocía a Kuroo hace exactamente una semana, y estaba cayendo a pedazos.

La peor parte era que Kuroo ni siquiera estaba haciendo _nada_. Seguro, había sido el que había conseguido su número y el que había iniciado todas sus conversaciones, pero eso no era lo que mantenía a Kei despierto. Lo que le quitaba el sueño era como Kuroo se aflojaba la corbata, Kuroo usando emoticones de guiños, Kuroo agradeciéndole por recomendarle música…

_Me siento como una pendeja de trece con su primer amorío…_

Y con ese pensamiento, Kei alcanzó su bolso, sacó sus audífonos, se los acomodo en los oídos, e ignoro al Sr. Adair cuando pidió la atención de la clase. Mantuvo su música casi al máximo todo el periodo, ni siquiera notando que la clase había terminado hasta que vio a todos parándose.

Estaba bastante seguro que Kuroo había intentado decirle algo al final de la clase, pero lo ignoró, agarrando su bolso y saliendo de la clase tan rápido como pudo.

~

Un día sin hablarle a Kuroo pareció ayudar, y Kei finalmente pudo dormir un poco la noche del lunes. Aun así, evadir a Kuroo aparentemente iba a ser imposible. Especialmente porque Kei no estaba intentándolo tanto.

“Mentí,” dijo Kuroo cuando Kei entró a clases el martes. “Arctic Monkeys es una mierda.”

Kei se detuvo, irritado y… bueno, extrañamente herido. “¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Bueno, parecías enojado después de que te dije que me habían gustado,” dijo Kuroo encogiéndose de hombros. “Así que, en ese caso, son pésimos.”

Kei se acomodó los anteojos al tomar asiento. “No estaba enojado contigo. Sólo estaba cansado ayer.” No es mentira. “Además, si hubiera estado enojado contigo por algo, hubiera sido por que me dijiste que me veía espantoso.”

Kuroo sonrió. “Perdón por eso. Sólo quise decir que era espantoso _para ser tú_.”

Kei quitó la vista de Kuroo, girando su atención a su bolso mientras intentaba encontrar la tarea de ayer. “Así que, ¿crees que los Arctic Monkeys apestan o no?”

“No,” dijo Kuroo con un suspiro de ensueño. “ _De verdad_ que no apestan. Puede que sea mi nueva favorita.” Kei pasó los siguientes diez minutos luchando contener una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Acabó durmiendo bien esa noche. Aparentemente, su cerebro no se decidía con respecto a que comentarios de Kuroo eran aceptables y cuales necesitaban ser desintonizados.

~

_Unknown Number_

_No es en serio_

Kei suspiró, dejando de lado su sándwich y sacudiendo las migajas de sus dedos antes de tomar su teléfono. Kuroo estaba en clases, pero eso no lo detenía a la hora de escribirle a Kei. A Kei no le gustaba arriesgarse chateando en clases a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, siendo que ser atrapado significaría ser dejado sin su único mecanismo de defensa. Eso dejaba la hora de almuerzo como la única hora durante la cual estaba dispuesto a responder los mensajes de Kuroo, de lo cual Kuroo estaba aprovechándose.

_Reply to Unknown Number por supesto que es en serio. Mi vecino totoro es leeeejos mejor que el Castillo ambulante._

_Unknown Number_

_tsukki, tsukki, tsukki, no me malinterpretes. Me encanta mi venicno totoro. Pero decir que es mejor que el Castillo??????_

 

Kei había estado hablando con Kuroo sobre música, y en cuanto a eso, parecían estar más bien de acuerdo en todo. Ahora, sin embargo, el tema de conversación se había desviado a películas, y sus opiniones ya no estaban en línea.

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_Nada de “tsukki tsukki tsukki”, ES mejor que el castillo_

_Unknown Number_

_Como asi???_

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_Solo lo es??? Era mi pelicula favorita de niño_

_Unknown Number_

_Eso no quiere decir que sea MEJOR. Estas siendo imparcial_

Kei no respondió al instante, tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua mientras pensaba en un argumento sólido, que no se basara en opinión personal, pero Kuroo envió un segundo mensaje antes de que Kei pudiera pensar en algo.

_Unknown Number_

_Pero, supongo que yo tampoco soy parcial, como he estado enamorado de howl desde que tenia como 8_

Kei inmediatamente se trapico con el agua.

Kuroo. Enamorado de Howl. Un personaje verdaderamente ficticio y _varón_. Seguro, tenía cabello largo y ojos de anime, pero Howl aun así era ciertamente un hombre. Un hombre del cual Kuroo estaba enamorado.

Cristo, ¿era este el modo de Kuroo de salir del closet? ¿Estaba Kei leyendo demasiado entre líneas? ¿Acaso lo quiso decir de la misma forma que Kei decía que amaba las fresas y nuevos álbumes? ¿Simplemente habrá dicho el nombre equivocado?

¿O era Tetsurou Kuroo solo… gay?

Kei nunca había conocido un tipo gay de verdad, o por lo menos no uno que estuviera fuera del closet. Era algo en lo que Kei no había pensado demasiado, y en su mayor parte, _intencionalmente_. Por un _montón_ de razones. Era algo que intentaba ignorar y desintonizar más que cualquier otra cosa, en realidad. Como resultado, nunca había establecido una posición sólida con respecto a la gente homosexual, y repentinamente se encontraba en el punto de o aceptar o rechazar a Kuroo ahora.

Mierda, ¿Cuál eran sus opciones? Podía no responder. Le daría tiempo para pensar, pero probablemente acabaría siendo interpretado como rechazo. Eso es, por supuesto, asumiendo que esto no era simplemente un enorme mal entendido, como Kei medio deseaba que fuera.

Podía derechamente rechazar a Kuroo. Decirle que no podían ser amigos (o lo que fuese que fuera esta relación que tenían). Mantenerse muy, muy lejos de gente así y de pensamientos así y pecados así.

Solo seguir desintonizando.

O podría continuar la discusión, porque sin importar que tan de ensueño Kuroo pensara que era Howl, la película aun no era mejor que Mi vecino Totoro.

_Reply to Unknown Number en serio? Te encanta por Howl? Howl. El cobarde que casi destruyo su propia casa por que su pelo acabo del color equivocado._

_Unknown Number_

_tsukki es mi esposo de quien estas hablando, como te atreves_

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_En realidad no es tu esposo porque eso illegal aqui asi que puedo basurear a Howl todo lo que quiera_

_Unknown Number_

_jfc acabo de soltar la risotada en medio de clases. Y gracias por destruir mis sueños_

_Reply to Unknown Number cuando quieras~ ^_^_

La campana sonó marcando el final de la hora de almuerzo y Kei guardo su teléfono con una sonrisa ladina al dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Sólo estaba medianamente asqueado de como su último mensaje lucia tanto como algo que Kuroo hubiese enviado, e incluso menos asqueado con su nuevo descubrimiento sobre él. Ni siquiera asqueado, en lo absoluto, en realidad, lo cual lo fue sorprendente, pero… bueno. Si es por eso, una vez que sobrepasó el shock de la situación, Kei se sentía extrañamente impresionado de que Kuroo pudiera ser tan casual al respecto.

Aun así, todo pudo no haber sido tan casual como Kei lo había interpretado por texto. Cuando llegó al sexto periodo más tarde ese día, Kuroo le dio un saludo mucho más callado que su usual estruendoso, “¡Tsukki!”

“Hey, Tsukki,” dijo calladamente mientras Kei se sentaba, sonriendo un poco y luciendo como si estuviera intentando y fallando en no hacerlo.

“Hey.” Kei observó a Kuroo por un momento. El modo en que Kuroo se mostraba inquieto y nervioso hacía a Kei querer decir algo, pero no fue capaz. Ni siquiera sabía que debería decir.

Aun así, Kuroo solo pudo soportar el silencio por unos diez segundos antes de hablar. “Solo… quería decir, uh…” Se aclaró la garganta, con la mirada baja en su escritorio, hojeando su cuaderno como buscando algo. “Gracias.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Sabes, solo… Gracias.”

Y Kei inmediatamente comprendió que la aceptación había sido la decisión correcta.

~

Así, Kei y Kuroo eran amigos. Luego del gran debate Totoro versus Howl, algo simplemente cliqueo, y hablaban casi sin parar, en persona o por texto. Kei incluso comenzó a arriesgarse escribiéndole en clases, algunas conversaciones siendo demasiado buenas para cortarlas y algunos argumentos en los que Kei simplemente no podía irse sin tener la última palabra. Kei habló más en unos pocos días con Kuroo de lo que habló a cualquier otra persona en los últimos tres años combinados. Lo cual era probablemente una exageración, pero no tanto.

 “El invierno es _mucho_ mejor que el otoño,” Rio Kuroo. Llegaba el final de un ocupado jueves con la expectativa de un viernes más relajado por venir, y Kei se sentía a gusto caminando y discutiendo con Kuroo.

 “Ahora estoy convencido que eres estúpido,” dijo Kei con un suspiro, deslizando las manos en sus bolsillos, caminando lado a lado por el pasillo.

 Kuroo carraspeo, su toz sonando bastante como si dijese “ _SATs_.”

 Kei rodó los ojos. “Okay. Hazme el gusto. Dime que es tan bueno sobre el invierno.”

 

“¿Es broma? _Navidad_.”

 “See, los malls están reventados, todo está congelado, y las calles son trampas mortales.”

 

“No tenía idea que eras Scrooge,” dijo Kuroo, agitando la cabeza mientras Kei hacía una parada por su casillero.

 “Okay, hay cosas buenas en invierno,” admitió Kei, “pero no es mejor que el _otoño_.”

 

“¡El otoño es la estación más aburrida que hay!”

 “Es _agradable_.”

 

“El invierno le patea el culo al otoño.”

 “En lo absoluto.”

 

 “Hombre. Navidad,” insistió Kuroo.

“Halloween,” contraatacó Kei. 

 

“Nieve.” 

“Pan de jengibre.” 

“Manzanas acarameladas.”

 

“Hay música navideña.”

“ _No_ hay música navideña.”

 

Kuroo sonrió con esa. “Año nuevo.”

 

“Mi cumpleaños.”

“ _Mi_ cumpleaños.”

 

Kei frunció el ceño. “Tu cumpleaños es en noviembre,” dijo antes de pensar cuan vergonzoso era que recordara el cumpleaños de Kuroo.

Kuroo parecía agradecido de todas formas, sonriendo a Kei un momento antes de continuar. “Sí. Noviembre es prácticamente invierno.”

“En noviembre _definitivamente_ es otoño.”

“Tan pronto como pasa Halloween es prácticamente invierno.”

Kei cerró su casillo y contuvo rodar los ojos. “¿Qué hay de Acción de gracias?”

“Acción de gracias sólo es como, navidad parte uno.”

“Eso no es siquiera _un poco_ verdad.”

“Tsukki. En serio. El invierno es mejor.”

“Aparentemente ni siquiera sabes qué es invierno, así que deberías simplemente aceptar tu derrota ya.” Kei se giró dándole la espalda al casillero para continuar caminando, pero fue interrumpido cuando Kuroo repentinamente estiro su brazo frente a él. Kei intento replegarse, pero solo fue forzado contra los casillos al inclinarse Kuroo hacía el frente.

“Oblígame,” murmuró.

Estaba parada muy cerca de Kei. Demasiado más cerca de lo que debería. Más cerca de lo que cualquier humano debiera jamás estar. Suficientemente cerca para que Kei viera las salpicaduras de oro en sus ojos, pudiera sentarse y contar cada una de sus pestañas si quisiera… Kei podía físicamente sentir su corazón martillear en su pecho y no podía respirar, oh Dios no podía respirar…

“Whoa,” dijo Kuroo alejándose precipitadamente. “Whoa, Tsukki, está bien, sólo estaba bromeando.”

Kei súbitamente fue consiente de la mirada de horror, ojos bien abiertos, que estaba mostrando, y se dio la vuelta. Podía sentir su rostro acalorarse más y más.

“En serio, sólo estaba-”

“sta bien,” Kei farfulló, ajustándose las gafas para ocultar algo su rostro mientras se acomodaba el bolso sobre el hombro. “Nos vemos.”

“Espera, Tsukki, lo siento-”

“ _Nos vemos_.”

~

Kei había estado bien desde que él y Kuroo habían comenzado a hablar todo el tiempo.

Kei milagrosamente había estado bien incluso después de descubrir que a Kuroo le gustaban los hombres.

Pero eso… eso era demasiado.

Y Kei sabía que estaba actuando como un estúpido, estaba siendo tan estúpido… Entres más lo reproducía en su memoria, más _dolorosamente obvio_ era que Kuroo había estaba bromeando. Todos estos pequeños detalles se le habían escapado… Kuroo intentando no reírse, su exagerada postura con una mano en la cintura, esa particular marca de sonrisa come mierda que llevaba… Ni siquiera había estado _tan_ cerca de Kei, Dios, ¿por qué tenía Kei que entrar en pánico tanto?

Después de analizar ese momento una y otra vez en su cabeza, por supuesto que tenía que tener un sueño al respecto una vez que se quedó dormido. El sueño había interpretado las cosas un tanto distintas, sin embargo. Entre más recordaba el momento estando despierto, menos romántico y serio parecía. En su sopor, en cambio, iba en la dirección contraria. Muy, _muy_ en dirección contraria.

Aún comenzaba con Kei y Kuroo discutiendo sobre alguna tontería, pero esa sería la única similitud. En esta versión, al Kei girarse para seguir caminando, Kuroo lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo traía de vuelta.

“Kei,” murmuraba suavemente, haciendo su nombre sonar tan, _tan_ bien.

Lo siguiente que Kei supo, tenía el rostro de Kuroo entre las manos y lo besaba, y Kei era tan feliz, su pecho se sentía como si fuera a estallar. Kei no sabía realmente que se sentía besar a alguien, así que su cerebro solo invento los detalles, pero esos pequeños detalles eran suficiente para saber que había dado con una idea que podría destruir el mundo maravillosamente al ser total y expreso tabú. Kei fue despertado por su alarma antes de terminado el beso, y acabo un poco desorientado al pasar de sostener a Kuroo entre sus brazos a solo tener su almohada presionada fuertemente contra su pecho.

Kei le dijo a su madre que estaba enfermo para poder quedarse en casa. No estaba mintiendo, no del todo, de todas formas. Se sentía enfermo. Su estómago dolía, y sin importar como se recostase en la cama, no estaba cómodo. Era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de relajarse. Lo último que necesitaba era estar sentado a un escritorio todo el día.

En realidad, lo último que necesitaba era acabar sentándose junto a Tetsurou Kuroo en el sexto periodo.

Kei apagó su celular y lo arrojó a un montículo de playeras al otro lado de la habitación.

Kuroo intentaría escribirle tarde o temprano, y el pensar en eso lo hacía sentir peor.

Kei acabo pasando todo el día en su habitación, en cama, nunca se molestó en encender las luces, nunca bajo al primer piso por comida, había perdido el apetito de todos modos. Lo único que hizo fue escuchar música, pero saltaba cada canción que si quiera mencionase cualquier clase de alguien especial.

Se dijo así mismo una y otra vez que el sueño no significaba nada, que el que estuviera feliz en el sueño no significaba que estuviera feliz si realmente sucediera. Y _no sucedería_ nunca. Tetsurou Kuroo era suficientemente listo como para no perseguir a un chico hetero.

Kuroo solo había estado jugando, después de todo.

Kei se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez que los sentimientos desagradables que tenía cuando fuese que pensaba en esto eran por vergüenza de no haberse dado cuenta de inmediato. ¿Qué más iba a ser?

¿Decepción?

Y Kei se dijo a sí mismo, una y otra vez, que el dolor que sentía en su pecho cuando fuese que revivía el momento de su sueño cuando sus labios se encontraban era porque la mera idea era simplemente asquerosa. Ojos brillantes y pestañas largas y esa estúpida sonrisa suya no cambiaban el hecho de que Kuroo era un chico, y por consecuencia, Kei _no podía_ estar atraído a él.

Solo no podía.

Al final del día, Kei volvió a encender su celular antes de regresar a dormir para ver si Akiteru le había enviado algún mensaje. En vez de eso, tenía veinticinco mensajes y tres llamadas perdidas de Kuroo.

_Unknown Number_

_La primera hora se esta hacienda eteeeerrrnaa_

_Unknown Number helloooooooooo_

_Unknown Number ???????_

_Unknown Number_

_Tienes prueba o algo????_

_Unknown Number_

_Bueno buena suerte si es asi~ debiste haberme dicho, te hubiera ayudado a estudiar_

_Unknown Number_

_ok. segundo periodo.no hay forma de que tenga dos examines seguidos y no me hayas dicho._

_Unknown Number_

_tssuuuuuukkiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Unknown Number_

_Se te olvido tu celular en casa???????_

_Unknown Number_

_.......no me estas ignorando o si........ u_u_

_Unknown Number_

_Ojala tuvieramos almuerzo a la misma hora juntos. Comer solo en la biblioteca se esta hacienda aburrido x_x_

_Unknown Number_

_Es esta la ley del hielo. Que hice_

_Unknown Number_

_tsukki si me estas ignorando por favor solo responde_

_Unknown Number_

_Es por lo de ayer?_

_Unknown Number_

_tsukki, de verdad que lo siento muchisimo. Solo bromeaba lo juro_

_Unknown Number_

_Prometo que nunca lo hago de nuevo_

_Unknown Number_

_Voy camino a sexto periodo ahora._ _No puedes ignorarme por siempre. A menos que esto sea un gran malentendido y tu telefono solo se quedo sin bacteria o algo y estoy luciendo como un pegote ahora mismo_

_Unknown Number no_

_Unknown Number_

_NO_

_Unknown Number_

_kei tsukishima no estas ausente hoy. No me dejaste solo. NO LO HICISTE_

_Unknown Number_

_no puedo creer que me dejaste solo_

_Unknown Number_

_No estas enfermo o si???_

_Unknown Number_

_Tienes mensajeria ilimitada verdad_

_Unknown Number_

_Quieres que vaya a visitarte??? Puedo llevarte sopa_

_Unknown Number_

_Podemos solo ver una pelicula o jugar video juegos o algo_

_Unknown Number_

_ok. fin de la clase. fue aburridisima, no te perdiste de mucho. te prestare mis apuntes_

Luego de ese mensaje fue que Kuroo había intentado llamar Kei, pero no dejo mensajes de voz.

_Reply to Unknown Number_

_Perdon. Estoy bien. Deja de escribir._

Kei presionó enviar, volvió a apagar su teléfono, y se arrastró nuevamente a la cama. Estaba algo preocupado de que Kuroo fuese a pensar que estaba enojado con él, pero no lo estaba. Mierda, ¿cómo podría? Kuroo no había hecho nada mal. Kei era quien se hacía miserable a sí mismo. Kuroo solo lo estaba haciendo feliz.

Esa era la peor parte de todo esto, el mero hecho de que todo lo que hacía Kuroo hacía a Kei _feliz._ Sus deseos de buena surte solo en caso de que Kei tuviese un examen, su disculpa cuando ni siquiera había hecho nada malo, su oferta de traerle sopa y ver una película con él porque estaba enfermo, su ofrecimiento de prestarle apuntes para que Kei no se quedara atrás, su intento de llamarlo para asegurarse que estaba bien… Joder, solo el hecho de que le escribiera en lo absoluto. Kuroo simplemente hacía a Kei mucho más feliz de lo que debiera. Tan maravilloso como era tabú.

Por mucho que Kei intentaba forzar ideas como medicina bajo su propia garganta, estaba fallando, fallando tan terriblemente. Le tomó horas volver a quedarse dormido, pero cuando lo hizo, solo soñó con dulces mensajes de texto y devastadoramente suaves besos.

Y no eran malos sueños. Eran muy, muy buenos sueños.

Kei tenía todo el sábado y el domingo para intentar superarlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no iría a la escuela el lunes tampoco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But I miss the way you feel. No one will ever know."  
> ("Pero extraño la forma en que te sientes. Nadie jamás lo sabrá")
> 
> \-----------------------------  
> Ahhhhhh me cuesta creer que ha pasado casi un mes desde que publiqué el primer capitulo, exámenes del mal :T tenía la mayoría de esto listo ya por la segunda semana, cuando las responsabilidades me atacaron...  
> Anyway, espero les haya gustado, y de ser así por favor no se olviden de dejar kudos (｡•̀ᴗ-)—☆


	3. Unbelievers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Qué hay de ti, Kei?” preguntó Lily empáticamente, alcanzando su vaso de agua. “¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?”
> 
> Y Kei titubeo, porque había una larga respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We know the fire awaits unbelievers, all of the sinners the same. / Girl, you and I will die unbelievers bound to the tracks of the train." Unbelievers, Vampire Weekend
> 
> ("Sabemos que el fuego espera a los no creyentes, todos los pecadores lo mismo. Tú y yo moriremos no creyentes atados a los rieles del tren.")

Un viernes al mes era siempre dedicado a una cena familiar en la residencia Tsukishima.

Cuando era un niño, Kei _amaba_ las grandes cenas familiares. Él y Akiteru regresarían de la escuela y pasarían el día ayudando a su madre a cocinar entre medio de partidas de Mario Party y Diddy Kong Racing en la preciada Nintendo 64 de Akiteru. Cuando su padre llegaba a casa del trabajo, siempre asignaba a Akiteru quehaceres de niño grande, como sacar la basura, pero una vez que Kei fue suficientemente mayor para hacerlo, rápidamente descubrió que las tareas de niños grandes no eran tan divertidas como habían sonado. Kei estaba a cargo de atender la puerta una vez que fuera hora que todos comenzaran a llegar. Su abuela y abuelo eran siempre los primeros en llegar (eran del lado de su madre; los de su padre habían sido llevados a una casa de retiro en Florida y Kei solo los veía en días festivos). Siempre corriendo unos minutos tarde llegarían su tía y tío (de nuevo, del lado de su madre) y su hija. Ella solía ser divertida, pero apenas cumplió trece, se volvió aburrida y ya nunca quería hacer nada entretenido. A veces Akiteru conseguía convencerla de jugar algún video juego con ellos, pero eso voló por la puerta tan pronto como obtuvo su propio teléfono celular y pudo pasar la velada chateando con sus amigos.

A medida que los años pasaban, las grandes cenas familiares se volvían menos y menos divertidas. El tío de Kei consiguió un nuevo trabajo, él y su familia se mudaron a otro estado, y jamás se pasaron por ahí de nuevo. Cuando Kei comenzó la escuela media, Akiteru se fue a la universidad, y sólo aparecía en días feriados y fin de semana largos. Dos años más tarde, Akiteru empezó a salir con Lily, y la traía de vez en cuando. A Kei no le desagradaba Lily, nunca lo hizo, pero luego de que comenzara a salir con Akiteru, sus abuelos empezaron a molestarlo con respecto a cuándo iba él a encontrar novia, si es que sus genes familiares conseguirían a alguien tan bonita y rubia de ojos azules como Lily. Todo esto sucedió a tiempo que Kei comenzó a darse cuenta de que no le gustaban rubias, ni de ojos azules, ni… nada de nadie como Lily… Bueno, cuando Kei aprendió a desintonizarse de todo. Las cenas familiares se volvieron menos placenteras y más estresantes.

Hoy en día, Akiteru recogería a Kei una vez que saliera de la escuela, e irían por víveres juntos. Esta era siempre la mejor parte de todo, simplemente juntarse con su hermano. Akiteru podía hablar sobre el trabajo, su departamento, Lily, el perro que estaba pensando en tener, cualquier cosa, y sería la mejor conversación que Kei hubiera tenido en toda la semana. Incluso cuando Akiteru le hablaba de la escuela, se trataba menos de “te va bien en tus estudios”, y más de, “se ha quedado el director completamente calvo ya” (lo cual era un misterio, pues había comenzado a usar un tupé). Akiteru era la única persona a la cual Kei podía hablar sin necesitar desintonizarse.

Terminadas las compras, irían de regreso a casa y le darían una mano a su madre en la cocina. Kei siempre tendría que sacar la basura porque Akiteru era más o menos una visita en la casa ahora. Hoy en día, Lily era siempre la primera en llegar, trayendo algún postre cubierto en aluminio entre sus brazos al entrar. Usualmente era pastel de fresa, pues sabía que era el favorito de Kei. Sus abuelos frecuentemente iban un poco tarde, andando cada vez más lentos con la edad.

Luego de un rato de charlar trivialidades, se sentarían todos a la mesa, el padre de Kei daría las gracias, y Kei se concentraría profundamente en tratar de adivinar que postre habría traído Lily basándose en la forma y el tamaño de la bandeja en que lo había llevado.

La conversación rápidamente se encamino al trabajo de Akiteru y en cómo le iba, y se quedó en eso por un tiempo mientras Akiteru franqueaba anécdotas divertidas. Una vez sin material, Akiteru felizmente cambio el tema a Lily, siendo que amaba jactarse de lo que ella hacía. Después de un año de haberse conocido, Lily abandonó la universidad donde habían asistido juntos para entrar a la escuela de arte. Mientras que Akiteru estaba tan enamorado del trabajo de Lily como con ella misma, el resto de la familia estaba un poco menos impresionada. Después de todo, si no iba a conseguir un trabajo decente, podría por lo menos casarse con Akiteru y sacarse un par de bebes. Algo útil. Kei estaba bastante seguro de que su madre ni siquiera estaba escuchando cuando Akiteru anunció que Lily había sido comisionada para pintar un enorme mural en la librería local. _Tal vez de ahí saqué lo de desintonizar._

Luego de que todos dieran sus felicitaciones (de variados grados de sinceridad), Lily sonrojada intentó desviar la conversación de sí misma.

“¿Qué hay de ti, Kei?” preguntó empáticamente, alcanzando su vaso de agua. “¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?”

Y Kei titubeo, porque había una _larga_ respuesta a esa pregunta.

~

Kei había intentado zafarse de ir a la escuela el lunes, pero luego de fallar en producir una temperatura corporal mayor a la debida, su madre lo hizo ir de todas maneras. Probablemente para mejor, siendo que se había pasado el fin de semana entero en cama intentando descifrar como se sentía respecto a Kuroo. Solo pasó horas en su habitación, intentando dejar todos esos pensamientos, que había entrenado por ignorar y suprimir, salir a la superficie. Necesitaba intentar y examinar que estaba realmente sintiendo en lugar de lo que se había forzado por la garganta.

Resulto ser, indultarse en esos pensamientos era mucho más difícil de lo que Kei había anticipado. Había estado preocupado de que sería como abrir la compuerta a una habitación inundada, pero el segundo que genuinamente, voluntariamente se imaginó besando a Kuroo, su mente inmediatamente fue _no_ , clausurando el pensamiento como si cerrase una pestaña del navegador. Se había forzado a sí mismo a hacer esto por tanto tiempo, que se había vuelto un reflejo.

Así que tenía que dar desarrollo al momento, avanzando lentamente y diseñando un completo y elaborado escenario en su cabeza: Los padres de Kei habían salido de la ciudad por el fin de semana y Kuroo decidió darle una visita. Tal vez verían algunas películas y aclararían el argumento en Estudios Ghibli. Ver Mi Vecino Totoro pasaría sin precedentes, pero ver algo con una historia romántica como el Castillo Ambulante… Bueno, era fácil imaginar cómo Kuroo actuaría, si hipotéticamente le gustará Kei en esta situación hipotética. Kei podía precisar los momentos exactos de la película cuando Kuroo intentaría hacer una jugada, cuando movería su mano más cerca a la de Kei antes de tomarla en la suya y entrelazar sus dedos…

Y Kei tuvo que detenerse un momento, pues su estómago comenzó a agitarse de manera que Kei lógicamente sabía era por ansiedad, y lo que había llegado a asociar con un cierto modo de advertencia o castigo debido a “malos pensamientos”.

Pero entonces decidió continuar con estos malos pensamientos de todas formas.

Kei no sostendría su mano de regreso, pero _no objetaría_. Solo _dejaría_ a Kuroo tomar su mano, y seguiría viendo la película, incluso cuando llegaran a la parte cuando Kuroo se sentiría más valiente e intercambiara tomarse de las manos por rodear sus hombros con un brazo…

_No, Dios, solo para…_

Al final del filme, cuando Howl finalmente besa a Sophie, esa sería la señal. Sería entonces cuando girara su cabeza, se inclinaría y besaría a Kei, y Dios, la mera _idea_. Kei no sabía que era posible sentir tantas malditas cosas de una sola vez. Su estómago estaba empeorando, haciéndolo acurrucarse en una bolita y apretar su almohada contra su pecho a modo de apoyo. Pero por mucho que sus “malos pensamientos” lo hacían retorcijarse, también estaban haciendo algo en su abdomen sumergirse, haciendo que los dedos de sus pies se doblaran, haciendo que su rostro se sintiera cálido… _Solo para…_

Kei comenzaba a preguntarse si esa voz en su cabeza diciéndole que parara quería que dejara de pensar en ello, o dejara de quererlo.

Kei hizo esto varias veces más durante el sábado, y aun que seguía sintiéndose enfermo cada vez, había un beneficio a todo esto. Entre más pensaba en Kuroo naturalmente, menos encontraba sus pensamientos accidentalmente dirigiéndose a él, y por primera vez en un tiempo, Kei no tuvo un solo sueño sobre Kuroo esa noche.

Kei tenía dos teorías al respecto.

La primera era, que ha medida que se forzaba a pensar en Kuroo en estas situaciones románticas, sentirse enfermo lo ayudaba a dejar ir de la extraña idea que simplemente se le había pegado en la cabeza de que pudiese tener sentimientos por Kuroo. Su subconsciente había enloquecido con la idea, pero al _realmente_ pensar en ello, estaba aceptando enteramente que solo eran malos pensamientos, y su cerebro estaba finalmente empezando a desistir. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría gustarle Kuroo si la idea de besarlo lo hacía sentir tan terrible?

La segunda era que la razón, despierto o dormido, de que Kuroo estuviese siempre en su mente, era por que tenía sentimientos genuinos, intensos por Kuroo que no se estaba permitiendo sentir, y ahora que estaba afrontando esos sentimientos, su subconsciente estaba tomándose un merecido descanso. Y la parte de sentirse enfermo de todo el embrollo tenía menos que ver con en realidad besar a Kuroo y más con que Kei se había convencido a sí mismo de que era moralmente incorrecto hacerlo, y el hecho de que le gustase pensar al respecto simplemente le estaba dando bastante ansiedad sobre toda la situación.

Por mucho que a Kei le gustase la primera opción, incluso él no podía convencerse de que era acertada. Después de todo, si realmente estuviera dejando atrás sus “malos pensamientos”, no se hubiera sentido tan culpable escuchando misa el domingo…

Así, Kei fue a la escuela el lunes sabiendo bien que las probabilidades eran altas de que en verdad le gustase Kuroo.

Y aún así, su mayor preocupación ese día no era como se sentía sobre Kuroo. Tampoco era la pequeña montaña de tarea de recuperación que estaba consiguiendo por faltar a la escuela el viernes, como probablemente debiera haber sido. No, en lugar de eso Kei estaba pasando cada momento preocupándose de que había recibido un total de cero mensajes de Kuroo.

No debiera haber sido extraño ni nada, por que Kei le había dicho explícitamente que no lo hiciera, pero a Kei simplemente le sentía mal aquello. ¿No parecía Kuroo como la clase de tipo que escribiría de todos modos? ¿Estaba Kuroo respetando sus deseos o no quería hablarle en primer lugar? ¿Pensaba que Kei estaba enojado con él? ¿Estaba _él_ enojado con Kei? ¿Acaso se dio finalmente cuenta de que Kei no tenía absolutamente nada que ofrecerle además de música emo y debates sobre películas de Miyazaki?

Cuando Kei ingresó al aula en sexto periodo, Kuroo no lo saludó como de costumbre, lo que se había esperado. Lo que no se había esperado era a Kuroo ni siquiera mirándolo al entrar, quedándose sentado con la cabeza inclinada en una mano, absorto golpeteando su lápiz contra una página en blanco, viéndose tan aburrido y desinteresado en Kei como era posible. _Oh, Dios, ya me superó, ¿verdad?_

“Hey, Kuroo,” dijo Kei al dejarse caer en su asiento, tratando de sonar casual e inmediatamente deseando solo poder ir a casa en lugar de continuar la conversación que acababa de empezar.

Kuroo instantáneamente levantó la cabeza y miró a Kei, ojos abiertos en sorpresa. “¿No estás enojado conmigo?”

_Puta madre, debí haber sabido que estaba fingiendo._

“No.”

“Escucha Tsukki, de verdad siento lo del jueves-”

“Solo olvidalo,” interrumpió Kei, dirigiendo su atención a su mochila sacando sus cosas para la clase. “Esta bien, en serio.”

Kuroo se aclaró la garganta. “Así que, ¿solo estabas enfermo el viernes?”

“Yup.” _No es completamente mentira._

A Kuroo se le escapó una risa.

Kei lo miró y arqueó una ceja. “¿Qué?”

“No es justo.” dijo Kuroo, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. “Yo siempre me veo como el demonio después de estar enfermo, pero tú te ves fantástico. Mierda, Tsukki, ¿cuál es tu secreto?”

Kei rodó los ojos e intentó _desesperadamente_ ignorar el cumplido. “Dormir un montón.”

Adair comenzó la clase antes que Kuroo pudiera decir algo más vergonzoso, dejando a Kei preguntándose si siquiera era posible que Kuroo se viera como el demonio.

Para el martes, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad (o por lo menos, la pequeña normalidad que habían establecido durante su corta amistad). Se escribieron a lo largo del día, tuvieron unas cuantas discusiones sobre si los lagartos eran cool (como Kei defendía) o jodidamente raros (como insistía Kuroo), y llegaron a un acuerdo después de clases camino al auto de Kuroo.

“Okay, los lagartos pueden ser cool,” concedió Kuroo finalmente. “Pero aún no quiero ninguno jodiendo ni cerca mio.”

“Eres el cat lover más testarudo que jamás he conocido,” dijo Kei rodando los ojos.

Kuroo sólo rió y abrió su auto. “¿Quieres un aventon hoy?”

“No, gracias, caminaré,” dijo Kei, algo sobre la idea de estar a solas con Kuroo en su auto haciendo sus palmas sudar. “Mejor hacerlo mientras aún hace suficiente calor.”

“Como gustes,” dijo Kuroo acomodándose en el asiento del conductor. “Te escribo luego.”

“De acuerdo.” Kei contuvo una sonrisa. “Te veo mañana.”

“Nos vemos,” Kuroo anunció justo antes de cerrar la puerta, sonriéndole a través de la ventana antes de mirar sobre su hombro para poner marcha atrás.

Y seguro, Kuroo le escribió a Kei al rato, cuando Kei estaba realmente haciendo su tarea por una vez. Mientras Kei estaba comenzando a ser capaz de dejar a Kuroo en el fondo de su cabeza lo suficiente para ser productivo de nuevo, todo eso salió por la ventana el momento que Kuroo le envió un mensaje.

**_Unknown Number_ **

_okay creo que lo encontre_

**_Reply to Unknown Number_ **

_? encontrar que_

**_Unknown Number_ **

_tu nueva cancion favortita_

_**Reply to Unknown Number**  _

_??????_

**_Unknown Number_ **

_me presentaste arctic monkeys, asi que voy a devolver el favor <333_

_https://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ _ _escuchala_

Aún que Kei estaba solo en su habitación, aún así llevó una mano a su rostro para intentar cubrir el rubor que había florecido en sus mejillas. Kuroo había estado buscando música para él. Kuroo estaba pensando en él fuera de la escuela. Kuroo estaba enviando corazones en sus mensajes. _¿Qué significan los tres extras?_

Respirando profundo para componerse, Kei abrió el link, su estomago comenzando a torcerse mientras esperaba a que cargara y se preguntaba que canción podría ser…

Y cuando cargó…

_We’re no strangers to love..._

_You know the rules, and so do I..._

Kei descubrió que Kuroo en realidad era el demonio.

**_Reply to Unknown Number_ **

_ACABAS DE_

**_Reply to Unknown Number_ **

_NO LO HICISTE_

Kei encontró que no podía transmitir su ira apropiadamente por texto, y sin pensarlo, llamó a Kuroo. Kuroo contestó casi inmediatamente y de seguro, estaba _muriendo_ , se estaba riendo tanto.

“Tetsurou Kuroo, dime que no acabas de rickrollearme.”

“No puedo creer que cayeras,” Kuroo prácticamente sollozó. “Dios, debes confiar _tanto_ en mi, Tsukki!”

“Ya no!” soltó Kei, lo que solo hizo que Kuroo se riera más fuerte de alguna forma. “¡Jesucristo, Kuroo!”

“Tsukki-”

“Es el puto año _dos mil catorce._ ”

“ _Tsukki_ ,” Kuroo resolló. “Yo-”

“¡No puedes andar simplemente _rickrolleando_ gente!”

“Tsukki.” Kuroo tomó un gran aliento y finalmente se recompuso lo suficiente para hablar. “Lo siento.”

Kei mofó. “No, no lo haces!”

Kuroo largo a reírse de nuevo.

“No te puedo creer.”

“No puedo creer que de verdad me llamaras solo para gritarme,” Kuroo suspiró entre sus ultimas risotadas.

Kei encogió los ojos. “No es como si no lo merecieras.”

“No, si lo merecía,” admitió, probablemente aún sonriendo. “Lo siento, _estaba_ buscando una canción para ti cuando se me ocurrió esto y no me pude resistir.”

“Apestas.”

“¿Qué estabas escuchando antes de que te escribiera?” preguntó Kuroo, casualmente haciendo avanzar la conversación.

“¿Cómo sabes que estaba escuchando música?”

“Pero lo estabas, ¿no es cierto?”

_¿Porqué me molesto?_

Kei pasó la mayor parte del miércoles intentando pensar en un plan de venganza, pero antes de conseguirlo, Kuroo lo atrapó de nuevo.

“...entonces, la presidencia de Harding fue cortada breve al morir en el cargo en mil novecientos veintitrés,” daba cátedra Adair. “Tras su presidencia-”

Kuroo alzó la mano. “¿Señor Adair?”

El Sr. Adair no parecía intrigado, pero le hizo el gusto de todas formas. “¿Sí, Sr. Kuroo?”

“¿No fue Harding el presidente que tuvo una aventura amorosa y la Biblioteca del Congreso tiene, como, cientos de sus cartas de amor?”

El Señor Adair frunció el ceño. “Uh, sí, pero no sé si las… actividades extramaritales de Harding sean exactamente apropiadas para un salón de clases.”

“Aw, vamos, Sr. Adair,” dijo Kuroo, su expresión totalmente la de un estudiante curioso y no la del pequeño demonio que era. “We’re no strangers to love.”

Y tomó absolutamente todo lo que tenía Kei para no explotar en risa. Se tapó con una mano la boca, los hombros temblando, intentando suprimir la risa, y pudo sentir su rostro poniéndose rojo. Y desafortunadamente, esto no se le escapó al Sr. Adair.

“¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Tsukishima?”

“Bien,” Kei prácticamente pió, y ahora Kuroo no podía evitar sonreír.

Adair miro ida y vuelta a ambos sospechosamente por un momento, intentando averiguar si se le estaba haciendo burla, pero solo meneó la cabeza y volvió a hacer clases.

A Kuroo se le pidió quedarse después de clases para charlar con él, pero Kuroo dijo que lo había valido completamente solo por la reacción de Kei.

Y Kei supo entonces como se sentía. Aún no podía admitírselo a sí mismo, pero lo sabía.

El jueves después de clases los dos iban caminando por el pasillo pasado el sexto periodo. Kuroo estaba buscando entre su música para ver si había algo que Kei no hubiese escuchado antes. Hasta ahora, sin suerte.

“¿Weezer?” preguntó Kuroo, lanzando una ultima mirada esperanzada hacia Kei por sobre su iPod.

“Yup.”

Kuroo suspiró. “Y, Young the Giant.”

“Yup.”

“Bueno. Eso es todo,” dijo Kuroo, bloqueando su iPod un par de generaciones demasiado antiguo y guardándolo en su mochila. “Oficialmente conoces toda mi música.”

“Espera,” dijo Kei, parando justo donde estaban en medio del pasillo, “esa no es toda la música que tienes, ¿verdad?”

Kuroo le dio un vistazo. “Uh, sí, a menos que se me haya pasado algo-”

“Dame,” dijo Kei, estirando su mano.

“Huh?”

“Prestame tu iPod,” insistió Kei. “Le pondré mi biblioteca de iTunes.”

Kuroo alzo las cejas. “Tsukki, no hay necesidad-”

“No me vengas con eso, tomara como, cinco minutos,” dijo Kei, extendiendo su mano más cerca.

Kuroo finalmente lo puso en su palma con un suspiró y una sonrisa. “¿Seguro que cabe toda tu música?”

“Por que, ¿cuántos gigabytes tiene?” preguntó.

“Dieciséis, y ya está cerca de la mitad lleno.”

Kei titubeó. “Okay, sólo agregaré lo que sea que crea te va a gustar, cuanto pueda.”

“Lo que digas, Tsukki.” rió Kuroo. “Gracias.”

“No hay problema,” dijo Kei, luchando contra la abrumadora ansia de sonreír de vuelta. “Y la próxima vez, compra el de treinta y dos.”

“El de treinta y dos cuesta como, cincuenta dolares extra!” se rió Kuroo. “Por que, ¿cuántos gigas tienes tú?”

“Ciento veintiocho.”

A Kuroo se le cayó la mandíbula. “¿¡Eso existe?!”

“Para iPhone, sí,” dijo Kei con un encogimiento de hombros. “Iba a comprar solo el de sesenta y cuatro, pero acabé el año pasado con un GPA de cuatro puntos, así que fue como un premio de mis padres.”

Kuroo rodó los ojos. “Sí, bueno, a mi me expulsaron por pelear, así que el de dieciséis fue un jodido milagro.”

Kei se aclaró la garganta. “Tal vez no deberías estar metiéndote en peleas entonces,” dijo antes de arrepentirse inmediatamente. _¿Qué rayos te hizo creer que eso era lo mejor a decir? Mierda, ¿quién murió y te hizo Sheriff Moral?”_

Aún así, Kuroo permaneció imperturbable a la estupidez de Kei como siempre, y en su lugar lo miró y sonrió. “Ohhh, no te he contado esa historia, ¿cierto?”

“¿Qué historia?”

“Mi querido Tsukki,” dijo Kuroo con aire de magnificencia, haciendo el corazón de Kei revolotear de la forma más molesta posible, “estás invitado a una delicia. Tu amigo Tetsurou, el pobre, delincuente de exterior duro que finalmente enderezó su camino luego de involucrarse en una fea pelea, es en realidad un caballero en brillante armadura.”

Kei frunció el ceño. “¿De que estás hablando?”

“Nunca estuve en ninguna pelea,” dijo Kuroo.

“Entonces por que-”

“Era un niño bueno, Tsukki,” continuó Kuroo, mirando hacia la distancia como si compartiese una gran, importante sabiduría. “Me mantenía alejado de problemas, hacía mi tarea, todas esas cosas buenas. Pero mis amigos no. Fueron niños buenos también una vez, pero una vez que llegamos a la secundaria, cambiaron. Fumando, bebiendo, reprobando clases, saltándose la escuela, esas cosas. El peor del montón también resultaba ser mi mejor amigo, y yo estaba ridículamente enamorado de él.” Kuroo cortó su narración dramática para fruncir a sí mismo. “Como, es vergonzoso pensar en ello. _Ese_ tipo de enamorado.”

Kei se tensó al pasar una onda de algo desagradable a través de él ( _Envidia. Es envidia. Dios, deja de mentirte a ti mismo._ ), pero Kuroo estaba demasiado capturado en su historia para notarlo.

“De todos modos, él empezó a meterse en problemas todo el tiempo, y yo estaba preocupado por él, pero deje mis narices fuera de sus asuntos. Estaba ocupado intentando ganar su corazón. Así que un día, se metió en esta pelea, y nuestra escuela tenía esta política de tres strikes estás fuera. Ya lo habían atrapado en un par de peleas, así que sabía que si lo atrapaban de nuevo, sería expulsado. Así que mi primera reacción fue ponerme en medio para separarlos, y me gané un puñetazo terrible justo en la cara.”

Kei alzó las cejas. “Ouch.”

“Oh, este es solo el prologo, Tsukki,” le aseguró Kuroo. “Así que, me golpean, e _inmediatamente_ después, un profesor aparece. No quería que mi amigo tuviese problemas, y también quería aún que se enamorara de mi, así que pensé, me veo más desarreglado que él, así que decidí mentir y decir que yo había sido el que estaba peleando y mi amigo había intentado separarnos.”

Kuroo pausó como si estuviese esperando que Kei dijese algo, pero Kei no tenía nada excepto _Eso es real y jodidamente estúpido_ , supuso que eso era un poco duro, así que guardó silencio.

Así que Kuroo continuó. “Sabes, supuse que como nunca había estado en problemas antes, solo me suspenderían por unos días y eso sería todo. Entonces sería su héroe y de seguro me pediría una cita, ¿cierto?” “Estoy suponiendo que no te pidió una cita,” dijo Kei inexpresivo. _Por favor dime que no lo hizo._

“No lo hizo.” _Gracias a Dios._ “Lo que _sí_ hizo fue pedirme que tomara la caída por él una segunda vez. Lo cual hice. Por que era un puto idiota.”

“Dime que no lo hiciste una tercera vez,” Kei prácticamente gruñó.

“No,” dijo Kuroo, girándose a verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa. “¿Sabes que sí hice?”

“¿Qué?”

Kuroo rió. “Es en serio una de las cosas más estúpidas que jamás he hecho.”

 _¿Cómo puede ponerse más estúpido?_ “¿Qué fue?”

“Lo besé-”

“Lo besaste,” repitió Kei, completamente estupefacto y aún tenso con ese sentimiento desagradable.

“Aún no acabo. Lo besé, y me dio un puñetazo en la cara, y el segundo que estaba por largarme, un profesor aparece y ambos somos expulsados por pelear.”

Kei ni siquiera sabía que decir. Seguro, fue una mala jugada por parte de Kuroo, pero eso también era… triste.

La sonrisa de Kuroo se torno algo amarga. “Sé que fue estúpido, pero que puedo decir? Soy un romántico sin caso. Tuve que aprender de la manera difícil a no enamorarme de chicos hetero. Aún así, por lo menos aprendí mi lección.”

Kei alzó una ceja. “¿Lo hiciste?”

Kei había dicho esto _completamente_ en implicación de que Kuroo aún tenía sentimientos por su amigo, en parte solo para ser difícil, pero también definitivamente por que estaba celoso. Pero la reacción que obtuvo en cambio… Kuroo dudó un momento, sus ojos escaneando a Kei de arriba a abajo por una fracción de segundo, antes de decir, “No lo sé. Tal vez no lo hecho aún.”

Y entonces, hoy era viernes.

Kei le devolvió su iPod a Kuroo al inició del sexto periodo, llenado al tope con lo mejor del iTunes de Kei, y solo le había tomado como una hora decidir que canciones lograrían pasar y cuales no. Le dijo a Kuroo que le había tomado diez minutos.

Y Kuroo le agradeció un montón por ello, lo que Kei había esperado y disfrutó más de lo debía. Pero entonces Kuroo hizo algo que no se había esperado.

“Hey, Tsukki,” dijo de imprevisto, levantando la vista tras un momento de bajar por su nueva música. “¿Estás libre al rato?”

Kei se congeló. “¿Huh?”

“Después de la escuela, deberíamos hacer algo. Podemos escuchar algunas de estas juntos y me puedes dar como, comentarios del director.”

“No puedo,” dijo Kei rápidamente. _Oh, Dios, ¿es así como se siente un ataque cardíaco?_

“Aw,” gimoteó Kuroo, dejándose caer en su asiento.

“Lo siento, Akiteru vendrá a recogerme después de clases,” dijo Kei. “Tenemos esta gran cena familiar esta noche.”

“¿Que tal mañana?” preguntó Kuroo, alzando las cejas levemente esperanzado.

Salir con Kuroo. Fuera de la escuela. Solo los dos, afuera, a solas. Kei no sabía que era posible querer algo tan tan terriblemente y tan desesperadamente no quererlo al mismo tiempo. Ambas posibilidades, la de ir y la de rechazar a Kuroo, lo hacían querer incendiarse en lugar de ello.

Kuroo se carraspeo ante la duda de Kei. “Ósea, no tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres-”

“El Sábado está bien,” Kei interrumpió, no dejando la oportunidad deslizarse entre sus dedos. _Mierda. Tal vez no debí haber hecho eso._

Kuroo sonrió. “Okay. Cool. Uh, te escribiré luego para que arreglemos la hora.”

 _Olvidalo. Esa fue una muy, muy buena decisión._ “Okay,” dijo Kei, sintiéndose levemente entumecido. “Cool.”

El Sr. Adair comenzó la clase, y su conversación fue forzada a terminar. Aún así, incluso al tiempo que acabaron las clases, Kei aún sentía una leve dificultad para respirar. No podía evitar sentir como si acabase de aceptar una cita.

Sábado. Mañana. Una cita con Kuroo.

~

“ _¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?”_

Kei se aclaró la garganta. “Estuvo bien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’m not excited, but should I be? / Is this the fate that half of the world has planned for me? / I know I love you and you love the sea / but what holy water contains a little drop, little drop for me?"
> 
> ("No estoy emocionado, ¿pero debería? ¿Es este el destino que medio mundo ha planeado para mi? Sé que te amo y tu amas el mar ¿Pero que agua bendita contiene una pequeña gota, una pequeña gota para mi?")


End file.
